1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel rim cover, particularly to one with its dimensions increased without really changing the original size of a wheel rim cover, strengthening its innovative visional appearance, having good shock-absorbing effect and convenient for assembling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wheel rim covers are generally provided for decoration of a vehicle, especially cars, and a conventional wheel rim cover shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a cover body 10, a plurality of fixing members 101 provided to protrude sidewise on the inner circumference of the cover body 10 and spaced apart equidistantly, and a circular ring 102 for the fixing members 101 to fix with stably. Then the fixing members 101 are fixed around a wheel rim to combine the wheel cover body 10 on the outer side of the wheel rim so as to increase the decorative appearance of the wheel rim. The size of a wheel rim cover depends on the size of a wheel rim which a wheel cover is to be used on, and the scope of covering only extends to its circumferential area, but it lacks evident change of its appearance, impossible to satisfy curiosity of car fans or would-be buyers.
The object of the invention is to offer a wheel rim cover with its dimensions increased and with simple assemblage, with shock-absorbing effect and increased decorative appearance.
The feature of the invention is a wheel rim cover body and an outer decorative cover combined together. The cover body has a plurality of fixing members spaced apart around its circumference and protruding sidewise on an inner circumferential edge. A circular ring is provided for the fixing members to fix with. The cover body has a plurality of hollow tubes protruding sidewise on an inner surface of the cover body in an equidistantly spaced distance and a coil spring fits around each tube. The decorative cover has a diameter larger than that of the cover body, having threaded rods respectively to fit through the tubes of the cover body and a washer fitting around and engaging with a nut. Thus the decorative cover is combined on an outer side of the cover body by means of the threaded rods with the nuts and the tubes, finishing assembly of the wheel rim cover in the invention.